Su lugar favorito
by Mavalu
Summary: Parece que Nathan ha encontrado un lugar en el que se encuentra muy a gusto. Ojo, spoilers del final de la 2ª temporada.


Su lugar favorito

By Mavalu

Creía que el aire fresco nocturno rebajaría el calor que albergaba su cuerpo, pero no estaba resultando tan sencillo. Se aferró a la barandilla del porche con impotencia. Su cuerpo era consciente del frío y del calor si provenían de si mismo pero no si venían de fuera por lo que cualquier intento de mitigarlo le llevaba más tiempo que a una persona sin su "problema".

Frotó la barandilla con las manos y se clavó una astilla que no notó. Estaba nervioso y alterado. Los hechos acontecidos tres días antes se repetían en su mente como un mantra doloroso y agónico. La angustia por la desaparición de Audrey..., el sonido de los disparos..., el color de la sangre al brotar de su propio brazo..., la vergüenza al equivocarse con Duke... y el alivio al encontrarla sana y salva con Dave.

En realidad no sentía un dolor físico porque era imposible pero sí algo más profundo que le estaba royendo las entrañas poco a poco.

Él seguía frotando la barandilla adelante y atrás y la astilla cada vez se adentraba más en su mano, desgarrando la palma y derramando una sangre que la madera iba absorbiendo poco a poco sin que nada ni nadie lo evitara.

Hinchó el pecho, tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, cerrando los ojos, relajándose, absorbiendo la paz que le rodeaba. Cada vez que repetía la operación, sentía menos calor y su angustia decrecía.

De pronto su instinto le informó de que no estaba solo pero no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Sintió como unos pequeños brazos se deslizaban a la altura de su cintura y le rodeaban, estrechándolo con suavidad. Sintió la tibieza de un cuerpo menudo a su espalda y el ligero peso de una cabeza entre los omóplatos. Y sintió como aquella paz que su cuerpo anhelaba finalmente llegaba y se instalaba en su corazón.

No pudo evitar sonreír a la oscuridad. Era feliz.

- Hey - susurró ella y frotó la nariz en su espalda – me he despertado y no estabas. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes calor?

- Estoy bien – respondió escuetamente

- Vale – y le dio un beso en el hombro herido. Las vendas que le cubrían parte del brazo y las costillas eran aparatosas pero necesarias.

Él notó la caricia y se estremeció. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo disfrutaba de su tacto!

Finalmente, tras unos instantes y algunos besos más ella le rodeó, se coló entre sus brazos, levantó la mano y se puso de puntillas para pasar la nariz por su rasposa mejilla y luego besarla. Levantó la mirada y observó su rostro, el cabello despeinado y la barba incipiente que asomaba en su mandíbula le otorgaban un aspecto levemente desaliñado y fiero, incluso peligroso. Pero sus ojos sonreían. Últimamente siempre que se posaban en ella sonreían, aunque su boca no lo hiciera.

Absolutamente embelesado y con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro, subió la mano hasta alcanzar la boca de Audrey con los dedos, acarició los labios con suavidad, memorizando su textura y su humedad. Estaban ligeramente hinchados y su estómago dio un pequeño tirón. Él era responsable de aquello. Reprimió una sonrisa arrogante y deslizó la mano por la mejilla hasta llegar a un mechón de pelo que retiró de su rostro enganchándolo con suavidad tras la oreja. Ella, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, finalmente apartó la mirada avergonzada. Centró su atención en la mano que la acababa de acariciar y a pesar de la poca luz ambiente pudo vislumbrar una mancha oscura en la palma.

Audrey dio un respingo involuntario y la sostuvo entre las suyas

- Tienes una herida - dijo manteniendo la calma

Él se miró la mano y arqueó las cejas incrédulo

- No... no lo entiendo.

- No importa, vamos dentro y te la curaré.

Nathan se dejó arrastrar adentro y se sentó en una silla de la cocina. Cuando ella volvió con antiséptico y unas gasas él entornó los ojos.

- ¿De verdad crees que es necesario?

- ¿Visto lo visto?, me temo que sí. Eres demasiado propenso a autolesionarte.

Y comenzó un ritual de limpieza de la herida hasta dar con el problema. La astilla se había introducido demasiado como para sacarla con los dedos por lo que tuvo que cortar ligeramente la palma con una navaja afilada y extraerla con unas pinzas. Una vez hubo terminado, desinfectó de nuevo la zona, le colocó un apósito y le dio un beso en la palma.

- ¡Bueno, ya está! – exclamó triunfante – creo que vivirás.

- Gracias – y deslizando la mano sana tras su nuca, la arrastró hasta sus labios para besarla con pasión profunda pero contenida.

Se separó de ella no sin antes darle un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior y la miró con cautela a los ojos.

Sin embargo... ¡ella sonreía! ¡Estaba sonriendo! Nathan se contagió de su alegría y esbozó media sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Vienes ? Debes descansar. Esa mano tiene peor pinta que el hombro – bromeó y le cogió de la muñeca para guiarle hasta, el que desde hacía tan solo un día, se había convertido en su lugar favorito: la cama de Audrey.

FIN


End file.
